My Heart (you've set it on fire)
by SaturnXK
Summary: Jack and Elsa are ridiculously in love, and Toothiana can only watch on from the side. – Jack/Elsa. modern!au. character study.


image from www dot desktoppict dot com.

**rating:** k

**warning:** i'm so sorry, toothiana ;A;

**notes:** none of great importance. i wanted to observe jack and elsa's relationship through the eyes of a third-party observer (andsimultaneouslyburnyourhearttopiecesloljks). i say this is university!au, but uni has little to do with the story.

[unedited i'm sorry i'll do it later.]

**pairings:** jack/elsa. onesided!jack/toothiana. onesided!bunnymund/toothiana.

* * *

><p>Jack and Toothiana are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But that's exactly what bothers her. She's been watching Jack for years now; they are childhood partners, grew up together, every memory entwined as if they were siblings. They are friends. Very good friends.<p>

But she's never been able to make Jack smile like Elsa does. The white-haired girl is special to Jack in a way she'll never be. And so when they're together, she can roll her eyes when Jack is being too stupid, can slap him when he's being disgusting and accidently spitting food in her face, can give him a playful hug if he's feeling down, but that's the extent of her role. She treasures these moments, though, where she's allowed to touch him, to momentarily feel his warmth beneath her fingers.

(She's not allowed to linger, though. Because that's not how this works. Jack has a girlfriend, and its not Toothiana. Toothiana has no reason to leave her hand on his thigh for too long, or bury her face into his neck.)

But for Elsa it's different. Elsa can do whatever she wants and take whatever she desires. She can hug Jack, bury her face into his neck, kiss him on the cheek, run her fingers through his hair. She can make him smile a smile that's so bright it's blinding, can make him laugh as if he cannot laugh any harder. Elsa is different to Toothiana, in that she makes Jack happy.

(It's not fair, Toothiana thinks. But she can't say a word, because she loves Jack too much to ruin his relationship.)

* * *

><p>Toothiana finds herself wishing she could just disappear every time she sees Jack and Elsa together. She can't <em>stand<em> it. It'd be so much easier of they were the PDA type of couple, the type of couple who were gushy and mushy and fed each other chocolate-covered strawberries, because at least then Toothiana could laugh and pretend and poke fun at them. But they're not.

Jack and Elsa are the quiet type, the type who look at each other with gazes filled with love, who forget their surroundings when they're laughing at an inside joke, whose kisses are pressed light and quick but still full of endearment.

(It's the type of relationship Toothiana craves, but can never have.)

* * *

><p>It hurts, because Jack is never aware of the effect he has on her.<p>

"Toothiana!" Jack whines, and he drapes himself over her as she tries very hard to study some material before an exam. They're sitting in the middle of a lawn on university grounds, and Toothiana sighs before closing her books. "Come buy some ice cream with me!"

"Ask Elsa," Toothiana groans, and she buries her palms into her eyes because they're burning from reading too much (and it's a distraction from Jack's fingers ruffling her hair). Elsa, sitting opposite her, chuckles but keeps her gaze trained onto her notes.

"She's busy," Jack pouts.

"What are you, five?" Toothiana snaps, but there's no bite to it. "Buy ice cream yourself."

(And please, please get your hands off me.)

"Toothiannaaaa!"

"_Fine_."

And Toothiana all but shoves Jack off, because his warmth is addicting, and she wants to wrap herself in the scent of his clothes, and she desperately, desperately wants to kiss him (but she can't, because he's not hers to kiss).

"Take him away from me," Elsa jokes, "he's been bugging me all morning."

"Scandalous words to say to your boyfriend!" Jack gasps, feigning hurt. "That's it, we're totally breaking up. Toothiana's my new girlfriend now!"

Toothiana tries very hard not to react, and manages to paste a dead smile onto her face and tries to ignore her bleeding heart.

Elsa snorts. "Please, you wouldn't survive five minutes without me."

And the two bicker lightheartedly, and Toothiana is slowly withering away inside.

* * *

><p>There is one time when Toothiana <em>forgets<em>. When Jack is ecstatic from coming first place in an ice-skating competition, and everyone is so, so excited because they had all known how hard he had practiced. Toothiana leaps up to hug him, and she kisses him on the cheek.

It's a kiss on the cheek. And Jack shrugs it off with a brilliant grin, and Elsa laughs and pulls him into one on the lips. But Toothiana is left standing there, feeling as if she has just betrayed the world, guilt crashing onto her shoulders and horrified, because it had felt so _right_, but so wrong at the same time.

She cries about it onto Bunnymund's shoulder later that night. Sobs about what a terrible human being she is, because _Jack has a girlfriend and I'm still in love with him_. Bunnymund just pats her back and tries to stay strong for her, even if his own heart is cracking into two.

* * *

><p>Jack and Elsa are so blissfully unaware. It's like they're on a perpetual honeymoon, and yet they handle their relationship so maturely. They've never been ones to flaunt it in other's faces. But Toothiana wishes they would. She almost wants to beg them to stop being subtle, because then she notices it all the more. She notices the way Jack just barely threads his fingers through Elsa's when they're just sitting on the couch. She notices the way Elsa rests her cheek gently on Jack's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. She notices the way Jack automatically steps in front of Elsa when they walk through dark streets at midnight, and an old man is leering at them. She notices <em>everything<em>. Every smile and glance and touch and chuckle.

(And she wants to burst into tears, sometimes. When it all gets too much, and she has no way of escape.)

She's even thought about leaving them, of quietly breaking off her friendship, because it's clear they don't really need her around.

(But it's a lie. They need her, and Toothiana needs Jack. She's weak like that.)

And the thing is, she can't even hate Elsa. Elsa is an angel, always ready with a smile and a giggle. She's helped Toothiana too many times, from picking up a dropped pencil to comforting her when her mother passes away. Elsa is Elsa is _Elsa_, and Toothiana knows she can never, ever compete with her. Elsa is perfection on so many levels. Toothiana is just… Toothiana. Second best. Second choice.

(Bunnymund watches her silently when Toothiana begins rants like this, and he can barely manage to stop himself from shouting that she is the most perfect girl to ever exist.)

It's a vicious cycle, and Toothiana doesn't know when it'll end. Perhaps, one day, she'll wake up and decide to step back. Perhaps, one day, she'll tear her gaze away and look at the stars and observe the moon and appreciate that there are other things beautiful in this world. Perhaps, one day, she'll no longer love Jack Frost like she does now, and she'll be able to move on.

(One day, perhaps. But that day is not today.)

* * *

><p>author's note:<p>

wow i don't think this is even a character study ;A; just like a mess of toothiana's broken heart.

originally, rapunzel as supposed to take the place of toothiana. but then it ended up too frozen/rotg/tangled, and i prefer keeping major characters within the two fandoms specified.

this is word vomit that i puked out at one-almost-two in the morning. not supposed to have a storyline or anything, just like. yeah. well, i suppose my aim in this was to make you feel sorry for toothiana. did it work? WERE MY EMOTIONAL MANIPULATIVE SKILLS VIA SHITTY WRITING MAKING YOU FEEL SORRY FOR TOOTH?

jks jks omfg i really need to get to sleep.

thanks for reading!


End file.
